


Dozing soundly

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: It was bitter cold and snowing outside. A thick white blanket covered everything, snowmen were built in the gardens and only very little cars drove around this evening.Luckily on the inside it was all warm and comfortable.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 21





	Dozing soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little fluff I came up with and just wanted to share. 
> 
> I wish I could have a snowy winter like this and a boyfriend as cuddly and lovly as Hunk 
> 
> Also this is my first Punk story, I only recently considered this ship for myself.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, bev_crusher1971

It was bitter cold and snowing outside. A thick white blanket covered everything, snowmen were built in the gardens and only very little cars drove around this evening.   
The sun had set a while ago and only the toughest and those who had to, where still outside. 

In a warm, bright and overall comfortable living room, Hunk lied on his couch with the TV silently running in the background and a golden fire crackling in the big fireplace.   
Hunk didn’t like cold weather, that’s why he took the greatest care of always having a warm home. And a certain someone appreciated that a lot. Pidge rested on top of him, having dozed off like twenty minutes ago. At first Hunk had thought she would wake up quite again, but she didn’t, not even when he had taken her glasses away. 

The longer he had looked at her, the more tired he had become. Now he, too, had fallen asleep, one hand on Pidge’s back and the other slowly gliding off the couch.   
Somehow the young woman’s head on his chest and her small, light body on his, was incredibly comforting for him.

If only every evening could be like this. Warm and nice. Then this long and freezing winter, wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
